1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strengthening construction for depressing cap of water filter, especially inside the depressing cap of water filter, at least a ring shaped protecting wall connecting the base portions of gripping elements for holding filter core is formed, so as to prevent the base portions of gripping elements from broken due to external force impacts against water filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to public that in order to reduce the water pollution to people, water filter is now very important to people's living.
Water filter is used for filtering the impurities in water so as to enable people to drink clean water and keep their bodies getting rids off diseases caused by drinking polluted water.
The elements effective in filtering water are not only reside on the material, the density, and the holes of filter core, but also reside on the water flow path, or the seal function of filter housing. In addition, the water filter must have the design for enduring water pressure.
As shown in FIG. 1, the water filter to be used in industrial factories or other places with large spaces has the same construction of general water filter. It includes a water container 11 and a depressing cap 12. While in order to fixedly hold filter core 13 with longer length, the internal wall of the depressing cap 12 is installed with a plurality of circularly arrayed stripped gripping elements 14 for fixedly holding the filter core (as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3).
The most popularly used water filter has eight stripped gripping elements, at the gripping end of each stripped gripping element, an inwardly declined surface 15 is formed. When the filter core 13 is installed inside the water container 11, and the depressing cap 12 is gradually screwed tightly to joint with water container 11, by using the declined surface 15, the filter core 13 shall fluently slides into the space surrounded by the stripped gripping elements 14 to push the gripping elements outward, and then the filter core 13 is grasped tightly at its surface by the restoring forces of gripping elements 14.
However, the above described construction of depressing cap has the disadvantages of easily to be broken due to the causes stated as follows:
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the plurality of circularly arrayed stripped gripping elements 14 are independently formed, and the gripping elements 14 must be formed long enough so as to effectively grip firmly upon the filtering core. For example, as a depressing cap having 18.5 cm long of diameter and 4 cm high of rim, then the height of the gripping element 14 must be about 3.5 cm, while the width of the gripping element is about 1 cm.
Please refer to FIG. 4 again, after combination of depressing cap 12 and the water container 11, the upper edge 111 of the water container 11 shall be inserted into the space between the inner screw 121 of depressing cap 12 and the base portion 141 of the gripping elements 14. When the water filter is in transportation, or maintenance, or repairing, or changing the filtering core, and the water filter is fallen down to the ground due to unconsciousness of worker, then the partial portion of water filter shall be distorted and a compact shearing force shall be generated at the base portion 141 of gripping elements as a result, the gripping element 14 shall be broken at the instant when the water filter is fallen down onto the ground, and, the water filter cannot be used any more. This certainly will cause damages and losses to people.